


pinned-up from the toes up

by Dresupi



Series: XOXO- Love, Darcy [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Boudoir Photography, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Desire, F/M, Holidays, Jane Foster is a Good Bro, Lingerie, Long-Distance Relationship, Lust, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Pin-Up, Polyamory, Presents, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, To Be Continued
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 20:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12943155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Bucky and Steve are out of the country for the holidays on a mission, so Darcy decides to send them a littlesomething-somethingto tide them over until they can come home.





	pinned-up from the toes up

**Author's Note:**

> For thedoctorscamanion on tumblr. <3 
> 
> December 7 - Gifts 
> 
> Special thanks to queenspuppet, georgiagirlagain, and hollyspacey for helping me figure this one out. Super extra-special thanks to thestanceyg for beta reading it for me!

“I look ridiculous…” Darcy muttered.  

“You look  _ amazing _ ,” Natasha insisted.  

“Fluff your boobs more…” Jane said, squinting at her from over Natasha’s shoulder.  She peered into the camera.  “Just… push them up a little more…”  

“If she does that, her nipples poke out…” Pepper replied.  “That robe is not the best at its job, I’m afraid…”  

Darcy scoffed, adjusting said robe in a futile attempt to cover up.  “What are you even talking about, Pep?  I can’t tell you how long I’ve searched for a robe that keeps only my shoulders and my nipples warm.  It’s utter perfection, I tell you.”  She did as Jane requested, pushing her boobs up a little and wondering how so many people had gotten involved with her naughty gift for the guys.  

It had all started when Steve and Bucky had told her about their mission.  The one that was going to take place over the holidays.  For six weeks.  They’d left around Thanksgiving.  They wouldn’t be back until after New Year’s.  

So Darcy had hatched this little plan.  To give them a little taste of what they’d left back at home.  She was sending it in their care package along with Natasha.  

She’d started out with just Jane helping her.  But Jane was utterly useless when it came to things that didn’t involve intergalactic, interplanetary travel or summoning Norse Gods from the sky.  So they had gone to Natasha, who had agreed to help, and in turn had asked Pepper to assist in procuring the wardrobe.  

Darcy had sat on their ottoman in garters and a bustier, pursing her lips and showing off her ass.  She’d perched on Steve’s motorcycle wearing a retro bomber jacket, red lipstick, and very little else.  

And now, she was wearing a red robe that was about fourteen sizes too small to be much more than be a shoulder and nipple warmer. The only other stitch of clothing she had on her person was a red satin thong.  

Her hair was fluffy and big, her fingers were buried in it, she was biting her bottom lip, and trying to look sultry as her friends all peered into the final result in the camera Natasha was holding.  

“Yeah.  that one,”  Pepper said, nodding. “That’s the one.  Show her.”  

Natasha flipped the camera around and Darcy took a few steps forward, feeling more than a touch on display in this completely useless robe.  

“Oh wow…” she trailed off as she gaped at herself.  “Wow, that’s… yeah.  Okay. Yeah.”  

* * *

 

The care package from Darcy arrived on Christmas Eve.  

It made Steve’s heart ache a little.  He and Bucky had been hoping to get home a little early to surprise her, but it definitely wasn’t looking like that was even a remote possibility any more.  Bucky had been pouting virtually all morning, but Steve didn’t think he was faring much better himself.  He’d snapped at everyone who’d been unfortunate enough to have to talk to him.  

Going home early simply wasn’t in the cards.  No matter how much hemming and hawing they did.

Natasha had handed over the package with a barely concealed smirk.  And Steve hadn’t thought anything of it. It was simply Natasha, smirking because Bucky and Steve’s girl was sending them cookies.   “Might not wanna open those in front of other people…” she suggested.  

It was good advice. Like hell they were sharing their cookies.  

He tapped Bucky on the shoulder.  Their tent was small.  They were packed shoulder to shoulder in here. Not that either of them cared, this was how close they slept back home too.  Albeit with one more person crammed in between them.  

Bucky turned over, the sleeping bags they’d zipped together was crammed up beneath him and he had to roll a few times to get it flattened out again.  He swore under his breath and Steve actually had to back up out of the tent before Bucky could completely fix the sleeping bag situation..  

But they got the sleeping bags fixed and settled down in the  floor of the tent, and Steve was able to bring in the box and open it no problem.  

And there were cookies in there.  Tons of them.  Their girl was amazing.  

He was crunching on one of the peppermint chocolate chippers when Bucky reached into the box again, producing a manila folder and waving it in Steve’s face.  “What’s this?”  

Steve shrugged.  “How should I know, I didn’t put it there.”  

Bucky opened it, pulling out a couple of glossy photos.  Steve couldn’t really see from where he was sitting,but it looked like there were maybe five or six of them.  Full size.  And from the look on Bucky’s face, there was something  _ very _ interesting on them.  

“What?”  Steve reached for the stack, but Bucky yanked it away, peeling off the top one and handing it to him instead.  

Steve took it, his eyes nearly bulging out of his head when he saw what it was.  Natasha’s smirk suddenly took on new meaning.  He was forever grateful that he’d taken her advice.

Darcy.  Their  _ Darcy _ .  _ Their _ girl.  Straddling  _ his _ bike.  Wearing a bomber jacket.  And a smile.  And that’s it.

“Jesus, Mary, Joseph…”  Steve mumbled.  

“Shhhhh, don’t tell  _ them _ about this…”  Bucky whispered, nudging him with his elbow and handing him the next one.  She was wearing a bustier and garters and sitting on what looked like their living room ottoman.  Never before had that ottoman looked like a place to have sex.  

But it definitely did now.  

There were five pictures in total.  Steve had been right.  

A couple of the same outfits, and then the last one was different.  

She was wearing a robe.  Something Steve had never seen her in before.  Red.  And so small it couldn’t close over her chest.  It barely covered her.  He could see the outline of her nipples against the silk.  

She had her hair down, her fingers raking through it.  Her plump lower lip between her teeth.  

“Fuck…” Bucky muttered, reaching down to adjust himself in his tact pants.  

“Yeah…” Steve agreed, flipping the photo over to read what she’d written on the back.  

“Happy Holidays to my favorite fellas in the whole wide world!  I can’t wait till you come home to me, but until you do, I hope these will tide you over.  Xoxo, have fun and don’t be too loud, Nat says you’re sleeping in a tent?  - Darce”

Steve gulped a little, glancing over at Bucky before flipping the photo back over again.  Her big blue eyes were undoing him.  What he wouldn’t give to run his fingers through her hair, to kiss her lips.  To… see her in that robe right in front of him right now...  

He was aching for her.  

“Did she just give us permission to --?” Steve asked, stopping short of saying the word, because if he did, there wouldn’t be any more discussion.

“Hell yes,” Bucky groaned, reaching over to slide his hand over Steve’s groin.  “Hell yes, she did.”  

**Author's Note:**

> I might could be convinced to write a smutty sequel to this one if there's enough interest... I just really think Bucky and Steve have plans for that robe... 
> 
> Inspiration from [this pinup](https://img1.etsystatic.com/011/1/7914310/il_570xN.448460901_ma4f.jpg)


End file.
